


(i don't wanna be in) love alone

by ambrosiaaftertaste



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AnimalShelter!AU, Based on the song 'Love Alone' by Miss A, Hau doesn't understand gladion at all, Hau-centric, I've made some changes fixed some things so please give this fic a chance, M/M, Middleschool!AU, Side!LilliexMoon, haudion, just regular middle school, non-pokemon!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaaftertaste/pseuds/ambrosiaaftertaste
Summary: Hau and Gladion end up working together after school at an animal shelter.OrHau doesn't understand why Gladion acts so hot and cold constantly. Just what is this guy thinking?





	1. The melody of pissing off Gladion

Hau thinks he is a pretty well-rounded 6th grader. He's got good friends, good grades, and a good attitude. He's an optimist; tries to see the good in all things. That includes his friend's older brother. Lillie, Sun, and Moon are his best friends. True to the nature of such close friends, Hau has only shared his secret crush with them. Even though it's Lillie's brother, she's not too sure if she can help. 

Gladion is smart, elegant, mysterious, dark, and very much a loner. He doesn't even live with Lillie and their mom anymore. From what Hau's heard from Lillie, their home life isn't that great. She never goes into too much detail but Hau can tell it's been bad since their dad left. Lillie says their mom is cruel, and often got into arguments with Gladion. So he left. Now he lives with some dangerous-looking high schoolers. And Hau's never been more intrigued about anyone in his life. 

Gladion puts up a hard front, living with a gang of older kids and wearing dark clothes and ever-present frown, but Hau just knows there's more to the "smart goth" (as he's called by other students. Hau doesn't even think he's goth just kinda edgy) than a book he always has out reading, as if shielding him from the rest of the world. Hau thinks he's gorgeous with his light blond hair, always hiding half of that devastatingly beautiful porcelain face and dark, cryptic, emerald eyes. 

Hau can't stop staring behind Sun to the empty table (save the apple of Hau's eye) sitting at the back of Sun. The lunch room is noisy, but Hau has no problem focusing on Gladion.

"Hau!" Hau hadn't even realized Sun was speaking to him. "Yea?" He asks, snapping back to reality. 

"Oh God, Gladion is behind he, isn't he? You were just miles away." Sun groans in exasperation. Hau just blushes as Lillie and Moon join Sun in giggling. "Your ears are red, Hau." Moon laughs. Hau runs his fingers through his ponytail and buries his face in his arms to block out the embarrassment. 

"Hey it's ok," Sun starts sarcastically, "everyone has something that makes them go crazy." 

"I am not going crazy!" Hau shoots up to send Sun a dirty look. "He's just so... he makes me..." Hau has no words. He's not even sure what Gladion makes him feel. It was Moon and Lillie who insisted on the term "crush". Hau just knows that when he sees Gladion, his stomach twists up in knots and his chest feels like an elephant is sitting on it.

"Ugh," Hau whines as he settles on throwing a fry from his lunch tray at Sun's head. Damn Sun and his quick reflexes, he dodges the fry and starts pointing and laughing at Hau, while the rest of the lunchroom silently watches as the fry lands smack on Gladion's forehead. The whole room seems to wait with baited breath as Gladion slowly stands up, looks around, and demands, "Who did that?" 

Hau thought for a few seconds, "I'm going to die. I'm about to die right now." But as soon as the thought passes though his mind, someone on the other side of the lunch room bellows, "FOOD FIGHT!!"

What follows is utter chaos. Lillie screeches as food begins flying. Hau catches sight of Gladion fleeing to under the table with his book over his head. Hau figures he has the right idea, as he takes Moon and Lillie's hands and drags them under their table. They ignore the fact that Sun is full on in war mode, chucking whatever was in reach into the air with the rest of the student body. Drinks, soft food, dry food, snacks, and candy is thrown all around. The pandemonium seems to last forever. Hau tries his best to protect Lillie and Moon, but eventually Moon gets her shoes dirty and gets pissed. "Who the fuck?!" She yells, climbing out from under the table to join in the disaster. Hau's gaze drifts between the two siblings under the tables, making sure Lillie is ok and that Gladion isn't catching any of the heat. 

Gladion looks extremely exasperated at the whole situation. There are frown lines all along what forehead can be seen and at both ends of his thinly drawn lips. Hau feels terrible that Gladion has to suffer for his mistake. 

Before long, the principal of the school bursts in and the food stops flying. Everything is suddenly too quiet. "Who started this?!" He demands. Everyone in the room points their fingers to either Hau or Gladion. Shit. 

Hau and Gladion exchange puzzled looks climbing out from under the tables, before the principal motions for them to follow him. Hau just knows this is not gonna be good. 

They obediently follow behind the principal to his office. "Sit." He announces, pointing to the chairs in front of his wide oak desk. He slams the door and leaves Gladion and Hau alone to sulk in the office. Hau should say something. He knows it. This is all his fault. 

"Um.. hey," Hau tries. Gladion doesn't even flinch in the slightest bit of movement, staring straight ahead with that same broody look painted on his face. "I'm sorry about this-"

Gladion whips his head to face Hau so quickly he's sure he just blinked and Gladion was facing him with the glower. "You threw that fry?" He pursuits in a low voice. If Hau hadn't been so afraid he would have melted at the velvety deep sound that echoes through the room. Hau runs his fingers through his ponytail, ruffling his brunet strains as he tries (and fails) to bubble noise from his own throat. 

"I..." Hau can't even finish the thought processing through his head before Gladion scowls, rolls his eyes, muttering "asshole".

Something electric shoots though Hau's chest. No, no, no. He wants Gladion to think he is nice and cool and easy-going. He doesn't want to be labeled an asshole by his crush. He didn't do it out of spite! "It was an accident!" He wants to scream and hug Gladion and apologize repeatedly. He wouldn't hurt anything on purpose, not for the world!

The principal storms into the room before tears can even start to prickle in the corners of his eyes. He blinks a few times, sniffles (what he hopes is) non suspiciously, and focuses on the principal now seated behind the desk. 

"Well boys, you have options." 

"Options?" Gladion is the first to respond to the man. The principal laces his fingers together, props them up on the desk, and leans into them. Gladion shifts in his seat, crossing his (long, lithe) legs as if to relax. Hau suddenly feels like he's the only kid in this conversation.

"Yes," the principal challenges, "you boys can spend time doing some community service or," he pauses for dramatic effect; Hau waits on the edge of his seat while Gladion is the picture of calm and reasonable, "you will both be suspended."

Gladion grips the arm rest of his chair harshly with one hand while bringing the other to his forehead. He lets out a huff of annoyance. "Fine, what community service?" He counters. 

"Oh there are lots of things you can 'volunteer' to do," the principal begins pleasantly, "picking up trash by the highway, working at an animal shelter, re-painting the school-"

"The animal one." Gladion interrupts, sitting up straight again. Hau's mind races as the principal asks him, "and you, son?"

This all is happening so quickly, Hau does little thinking before muttering, "The animal shelter." Hau loves animals, always has. He has a pet mouse at home and takes pride in how well his little fur ball is so well taken care of. Hell, he didn't know why he'd never thought of volunteering at one before now. Hau feels the back of his hair stand up and prickle a cold feeling down his spine. He immediately glances over toward Gladion, only to find the blond staring daggers so viscously that Hau could almost feel the stabs in his skin. 

"Great, you'll both work together. It's agreed."


	2. Gladion might not be as hard as he seems

The next day everything had been settled for Hau (and Gladion) to work after school at a local animal shelter. Hau practically vibrates out of his skin the whole day. He's nervous and excited, both for the same reason. Nervous, because he has to face Gladion again (who's taken to completely ignoring him during school, more so than before. He actively sits as far away from Hau as possible at all times.) and try to befriend him. He's not scared of Gladion, per se, just very cautious. Gladion probably thinks he has it out for him or something. Excited, because holy shit, he gets to spend so much time with Gladion now. He's been waiting for the perfect chance to get to know Gladion better and this is it. 

Hau buzzes around the school all day annoying all his friends. Sun has had enough, Moon thinks it's cute, and Lillie has offered to help by talking to her brother for Hau multiple times. "No," he had told her, "I want to sort this out myself." He insisted. He's actually quite proud of himself for taking responsibility for his crush for once. He constantly gets too worked up and has to reel himself back in with "this won't happen over night. Gladion is a tough cookie, he won't let his guard down easily. This is gonna take work." But Hau can't think of anything that would make him happier than eventually worming his way into Gladion's life to make him happy, too. This is something he's willing to work for. 

When the bell rings for school to let out, Hau gives a loud whoop, yelling and waving his goodbyes to his friends. He jogs all the way to the bus stop, and when he gets on board, he notices Gladion isn't far behind. He quietly walks to the back of the bus, and waits. When Gladion boards, he looks around, notices Hau in the back, and promptly sits near the front. "Good," Hau thinks, "now I just need to formulate a plan..."

Hau thinks hard all the way to the shelter, as he bores holes into the back of Gladion's sleek hair. Actually, Hau thinks more about Gladion's hair than anything. How the front was always hanging over half his face, like it was protecting him, how some stuck up in the back, while the rest is slicked back neatly at the sides. Hau thinks about curling his fingers in the near silver locks, how soft they must feel. 

By the time he arrives at the shelter, he has no idea what to do. "I'll just play it by ear," he thinks. He slowly exits the bus behind Gladion, who actually seems to be very calm despite the situation. Hau begins to feel more discouraged the more confidant Gladion seems. "No, I'm not giving up. Gladion is gonna be my friend, no matter what." Hau reminds himself. 

They step into the building and dogs barking and cats meowing can be heard in the distance. There's a lady at the pristine desk in the first room. "Hi, kids. You must be the two volunteers. I'm so glad to have you." She exclaims. "I'm Janice. Follow me." 

Hau follows Gladion, following the lady down a hallway with a huge room at the end. "This," she gestures to the door, "is where we keep the animals held. The cats need to be groomed, the dogs need to be walked in the grounds behind the facility, and all the animals need to be fed before you leave." Janice went into a few more details of what they'd be doing at the shelter, some safety procedures, and some helpful tips about specific animals. She explains it all with a smile on her face and bids goodbye, telling them she'll just be at the front desk if they need her. 

Hau watches Gladion pull the door open after Janice walked away and wow, it doesn't smell quite as bad as he'd imagined. The barks and meows start up as soon as the door handle was turned, and Gladion's already over picking up leashes and letting a few dogs out to be attached to them like he's been doing this his whole life. He makes no contact with Hau as he does this, so Hau questions, "What are you doing?" over the sound of all the noise swimming around them. "Taking the dogs for a walk." Gladion answered in monotone, no louder than he usually speaks. Hau barely hears him. Hau nods, copying what Gladion had done and continued out of the door to the large lawn in the back of the room. 

Hau catches up to Gladion, and they walk side by side along a path well worn and the dogs know to follow. It's complete silence, and Hau doesn't know what to say. Usually he's overflowing with words but right now, mindless chatter evades him. They walk in silence making a large circle around the fenced in area. 30 minutes go by before Hau tries to force something out. 

"So, Gladion-"

"Shut up."

Hau just blinks. No ones ever been so rude to him before. Hau is a good boy, he likes to think, always saying hello to everyone he meets and helping strangers and just generally being the best person he can be, like his grandfather raised him. Hau winces, takes a breath, then;

"Sorry I just-"

"I said," Gladion begins, "shut up." He says swiveling on his heels to face Hau, but the dogs didn't stop when he did. It's almost like it happens in slow motion to Hau. The dogs keep tugging and Gladion's feet loose their grip on the ground. He would have gone down, had Hau not rushed forward and caught his hand, using all his strength to pull Gladion upright. When Gladion had his balance back, he lightly tugged on the leashes to get the dogs to stop and Hau did the same. They just stood there, gazes fixed on each other. 

The most amazing thing happens next; Gladion's frown curls up at the corners of his mouth and he begins to laugh. Hau is shocked at first. He'd never seen Gladion's face any other way but gloomy. Gladion is beautiful this way. He has the most charming smile. "I think I'm in love." Passes through Hau's head before the laughter is contagious and he starts snickering as well. Catching their breaths, Hau realizes his fingers are still wrapped around Gladion's palm. Gladion's quickened pace is soothing and he holds on just a bit longer before letting go. 

Before the high of the moment escaped, Hau seized the moment to mention, "It was an accident."

Gladion's faces crumples in confusion. 

"What was?"

Hau runs his fingers through his ponytail and shifts his gaze to his shoes.

"The fry. I'm really sorry."

Gladion sighs and Hau glances back up. 

"I figured it was something like that. Lillie chooses her friends wisely." Gladion admits. Hau gives Gladion his best toothy smile, eyes curving up into crescents. "Let's just get finished for today." Gladion mummers, and undertakes the task of walking the dogs again.


	3. The difference between following and stalking someone is what you plan to do with the information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has actually turned into A Thing now. Probably 6-7 chapters.

It's finally Friday. Hau has to work at the shelter today and this weekend, but he doesn't mind. Seeing Gladion more is nice, Hau doesn't think he can ever get tired of it. Gladion's cold attitude hasn't let up at all, however. When Hau had asked Gladion to join him and his friends at lunch, he hadn't even glanced up from his book before muttering, "Go away." Looks like befriending Gladion won't be that easy. But Hau is determined. Confident. And still a little melty at having Gladion even speak to him. The little 'moment' they shared yesterday made Hau's chest bubble with happiness, just the thought encourages him to keep delving into the mystery that is Gladion. 

Hau thinks of yesterday, how patient and calm Gladion is with all of the animals. A bulb in Hau's mind goes off. 

"Lillie? Has Gladion ever had a pet?" Hau asks after a while of (totally not) sulking about Gladion's declined invitation. 

Lillie clears her throat, a serious look on her face. "He had a puppy when we were younger. A German Shepherd. But then mom- I mean she got-" 

"I understand." Hau lies. He knows their mother had done some terrible things but he doesn't want to know what had happened in detail. He knows enough about their mom not to ask too many questions. 

"So, Gladion likes animals?"

"Of course. He's crazy about anything with paws."

"So I have to become a dog-" Hau interrupted his own thought before it finished. That is dumb. But he feels like he could use this information somehow. No wonder Gladion took the animal shelter job. "I love animals too! We can bond over puppies!" Hau's mind is absolutely giddy. 

\---

Gladion is quietly mopping up an accident in one of the rows of dog cages as Hau runs a brush through a Maine Coon's fur. The cat is purring, and giving him no problem. The problem is Gladion. He hasn't spoken to Hau all day. "What do I do, Jeffery?" He whispers to the animal in his arms. 'Jeffery' opens his mouth widely, yawning. "If you say so." Hau replies. 

Hau waits a beat, before, "Lillie says you like animals." He mentions casually. 

Gladion pauses. Neither of them are looking at the other. "Yea." He shrugs as he finishes. He puts the bucket and mop away and walks to where Hau sits with Jeffery atop his lap, picking up a brush and opening a cat carrier, and picking up a Calico. The kitty fusses in his arms a while and Hau comments, "Be careful with Emily. She's a firecracker."

Gladion sits with the cat in his lap, before asking, "Emily?"

"Yea. I know they aren't permanent names but," Hau scratches Jeffery behind the ear, "I think they deserve names. Isn't that right, Jeffery?" The cat in Hau's lap twists its neck to lick at its back. "Exactly."

Gladion begins to brush the cat in his arms silently. The shorter-furred Calico won't need as much brushing as the Maine Coon. Stacks of fur balls litter the floor around Hau. Gladion appears to think for a moment, then declares "Ok. Let's give them all nicknames." 

When it's almost time to leave, Hau and Gladion walk around the entire room together feeding the animals, observing their behavior for a while, then naming them. "This one looks like Lillie. Can we name her Lillie?" Hau asks as Gladion bites his lip to hide a smile and nods at a fluffy white Persian. They continue until every dog and cat has a nickname, Hau trying his best to commit them all to memory. 

As they are leaving, both with smiley faces, Hau suddenly remembers, "Oh yea, Lillie said you used to have a dog. What was its name?" Gladion's face suddenly turned dark, smile falling and eyes cast downward. "His name was Null." Gladion walked away after that. Hau started to panic. He didn't mean to upset him! "Shit I always end up doing something stupid" he mentally scolds himself. Gladion looks so down cast that Hau worries about him walking all the way home. It's gonna be his fault if Gladion doesn't make it home ok. 

So Hau makes the (completely rational) decision to follow Gladion home. (He had no other ulterior motives to knowing where Gladion lived. He wasn't even the slightest bit curious. Nope.) He hopes he's sneaky, staying many steps behind Gladion, hiding behind bushes and light polls to watch where Gladion goes. After about 10 minutes, Gladion takes a left down the shiftiest neighborhood Hau's ever seen. It's dark, and the houses look barely lived in. There's a fire pit on someone's front lawn with a bunch of adults drinking and smoking something that doesn't smell like cigarettes. Hau's nervous, and decides to stop sneaking since it's dark anyway, and settles on pulling the hood up from his jacket over his head, trying to blend in. A block down the street, Hau spots Gladion's form reach a house, walk up to it, and step inside. The house is in shambles but there's the blare and light of a tv on in one of the front windows. 

Hau jogs up to the house and peers into the blindness glass and sees Gladion talking to some older looking kids, while lighting a cigarette and waving them off before walking away. 

Hau ducks, and steps away from the old house. "This is personal. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have followed him." Guilt eats away at Hau's stomach. He turns away and begins walking home. His grandfather usually works late, so hopefully he won't be there when Hau gets home. He'd hate having to explain why he's staying out later on top of already being in trouble. Hau doesn't want to worry is grandfather, Hala, who's taken care of him all his life. But the mystery that is Gladion just gets more and more confusing. Every time he feels like he's made progress, things just go back the way they were before. Hau doesn't know if he'll ever understand.


	4. Hau's house helps healing

Over the weekend, Hau begins to realize something about Gladion. He's so withdrawn but with a little prodding, he'll lighten up for a while, but always goes back to a stoic face in the end. It's like he's set in a permanent state of sad, under a sea of depression. And it's possible to come up for air, with help, but he just sinks back down again sooner or later. Hau's never been more confused by a person. Gladion's mood is so unpredictable, constantly swaying one way then the next. Hau wants to help. He loves the bubbly, deep chuckles and half-hidden smiles. Gladion's sharp, green eyes turned upwards and shining bright is the stuff of Hau's dreams. 

Hau can't stop thinking about Gladion's home life. What it's like living in such bad conditions with such shady activity. It just makes Hau think he's so much cooler and tougher. It's exciting seeing a different life than the "good boy" he's always been living as. 

After (unbeknownst to Gladion) seeing his house, Hau feels like he should invite him to his house. So he does that weekend. Gladion was in a fowl mood however, and turned him down with his famous snark. Gladion seems to be more agitated than usual. Maybe something happened that night Hau followed him home. The people he spoke to in the house didn't appear too pleased, and neither did Gladion. 

Hau wishes Gladion trusted him enough to talk about his personal life. Gladion keeps Hau at arms distance at all times. Does Gladion even like the people he lives with? A tragic thought dawns on Hau. Does Gladion even have any friends? Hau waits until the next school day to ask Lillie. 

"Well, I talk to him every day. We call or text. But he doesn't really mention anyone else in his life. He lives in the basement of this guy named Guzma's house and a few of his friends. That's all I really know."

"Gladion has a phone?!" Hau gasps. It hadn't occurred to him before. But it's early in the morning and Hau's having trouble focusing. 

"I'll give you his number. But don't tell him where you got it."

Hau thinks it will probably be obvious who he got it from if he messages Gladion, but he promises. 

Strangely enough, Gladion is not at school that day. Hau wonders if he's ok, and shoots him a quick "Hi, it's Hau, are you ok?" text during lunch. The next period he gets a buzz and sneakily checks his phone to read, "Yea I'll be at the shelter today. I'm just skipping school. Tell Lillie not to give my phone number out anymore."

Hau stifles a giggle and feels a million times better. Gladion's ok, and Hau will even see him today! Maybe Gladion will be offended, or refuse to answer, but Hau plans to ask him why he skipped today. He doesn't want to be nosy but he's very curious. Hau can sorta feel that Gladion's been on edge recently. 

\---

Hau steps into the shelter and Gladion's already there, petting some of the dogs. Hau doesn't want to stall, so he asks why he missed school right away. 

"Samantha is pregnant." Gladion says instead, standing in front of the cage of a German Shepherd. He opens the cage and steps in to pet her. "Won't be long now."

Hau frowns at being ignored but is still interested in listening. However, Gladion has nothing else to say as he closes the cage to get leashes. Hau gawks at the cold attitude. "Hey," he says, placing a hand on Gladion's shoulder as he walks past him toward the cages again, "I asked why you missed school. Are you ok?"

Gladion quickly steps out of reach, "What do you care?" He hisses.

Hau's stomach twists. "Gladion must not be used to people caring," he thinks solemnly. But Hau cares. He cares so much. He doesn't even know how to begin to explain it. He rubs his eyes to stop tears from springing up. Gladion wouldn't want his pity. 

"I... I care, Gladion. I was worried."

Gladion's hard gaze softens in the slightest before morphing into a bit of confusion. Hau thinks Gladion may be as confused as he is. It shows as gears seem to circle in his mind through a long pause. Gladion ends up staring at the toes of his shoes. 

"I just have some... stuff. Going on. At home."

Gladion is still staring at his shoes as Hau switches his gaze to Gladion's face. He looks like he just willingly exposed a nerve and is waiting for a strike. Hau runs his fingers through his ponytail nervously. He thinks carefully about what to say. He's so shocked Gladion had opened up this way. Maybe Hau is making progresss. He runs through scenarios in his head, trying to come up with what to say. He isn't sure, so he tries again:

"You want to, um, come over to my house for a while? My granddad works late, and he won't mind if I have a friend over. We can play a game. Or watch tv. You can meet my pet mouse! Oh we can-"

"I get it." Gladion interrupts Hau's rambling. "I guess... I can."

Hau's dreaming. He has to be. Never in his life could he imagine Gladion agreeing to come to his house. Spending time together. Alone. Chilling out. This is ridiculous. Hau's sure his eyes are shaped in hearts. His chest pounds. His hands shake. He's so nervous and excited. No matter how many times he gets to spend time with Gladion, he always feels the same. Butterflies tickle his insides and he's never felt more energetic. Hau puts on the most dazzling smile he can muster and shouts, "Ok then! Let's get started!"

\---

Hau beams at the scene of Gladion walking into the quaint wooden house. He looks uncomfortable and nervous. Hau just wraps an arm around his neck and leads them upstairs to his room. 

"Gladion, meet Raichu." Hau leads him to a corner of the room with a dresser and a small cage sitting on top. Hau opens the cage and picks up the small brown mouse, holding him out proudly to Gladion. Gladion leans down, inspecting the small creature. After staring at the mouse for a while with a serious, intent look on his face, he leans back and supplies, "Very good mouse." Gladion runs a finger along the mouse's whiskers and receives a high pitched squeak in response. Hau empties his hand into Gladion's and lets him hold the brown furred rodent. "Hello, Raichu." 

The boys play with the mouse a while, letting him run around on the floor, feeding him snacks, and watching him run in his wheel. Finally when Raichu gets tired, he curls up in his sleeping corner. 

"Have you ever played this game?" Hau asks turning on his WiiU and popping in Super Smash Bros. "I never really played video games." Gladion shrugs. He sits beside Hau on the bed as Hau explains what buttons to press. They haven't even been playing for 20 minutes when Hau complains of hunger. 

"Let's order pizza!" 

The pizza debate lasts quite a while. Hau insists on pineapple topping and Gladion insists he's going to burn in hell for it. They end up getting half pineapple, half pepperoni then going back to their game. (That surprisingly Gladion is very good at, having never played games much) The pizza comes right before Hala gets home. 

Hala shakes Gladion's hand, happy to meet any friend of Hau's and Hau can't help but get flustered as if he'd just introduced Gladion as his lover. Not that he doesn't want that to happen, someday. Because of his crush, Gladion meeting his family just sends a swarm of butterflies into his tummy. 

Later that night, Hau and Gladion get to talking. 

"Thanks for letting me come over." Gladion mutters. 

"No problem!" Hau cheers, before the smile drops from his face and he looks at Gladion seriously. He runs his fingers through his ponytail.

"I know that life isn't exactly... easy for you, or Lillie. So I would like to help however I can." Hau admits bashfully. 

Gladion's lips quirk up at one side, and a hand covers the visible half of his face. "That's a nice thought. But it's not that simple." He sighs. 

Hau's brow furrows, "Why can't it be? If you need a place to stay, stay here. If you need a friend, I'm here. Why can't you let me help?"

Gladion abruptly stands up. 

"Because it's just not that simple, Hau! I can't trust anyone in this world. I only have myself and Null-" his words break off after that last part. He takes a ragged breath and it looks like he's about to cry. Hau's heart breaks. Gladion hangs his head. "I only have myself." He finishes. 

Gladion turns around and exits the room. Hau follows him to the front door, but stops as Gladion continues out and into the street. The sky lets out a cry of thunder. Hau tries not to let his out.


	5. The last thing Hau can think of happens when he confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't b cry. Ilu all.

Hau decides not to go to school today. He's upset about what happened with Gladion. Hau had no idea why Gladion is being this way. All he wants is to help him. In fact, he'd had a very long family discussion with Hala after Gladion left that night. He has a plan smoothed out in front of him. He just has to convince Gladion to let him help.

Hau sleeps in a little late, telling Hala he doesn't feel well so that he can skip school. He needs to think. "How can I help if Gladion doesn't let me?" He wonders. He spends a while in bed texting Lillie. Apparently Gladion never arrives at school either. Hau worries, "I made him that upset?" And shrinks into a puddle of depression. Why don't things ever go right when they talk? Hau just a wants to have a good time with Gladion, for once. 

Eventually noon rolls around and Hau puts on clothes other than pajamas to go downstairs and eat. When he's done he's feeling a tad braver. "I'll just go to Gladion's house and apologize." He thinks simply. He pulls on a dark jacket and pulls the hood up, grabbing a key and pulling the door closed behind himself. 

Hau takes in the autumn surroundings. The leaves on each street are changing colors. No matter how decrepit the houses look as he gets closer to Gladion's neighborhood, the air remains crisp and the reds and yellows never change. Hau thinks it's beautiful in an odd way. 

But then Hau sees something more beautiful; Hau's attention falls on Gladion, half way to his house, in someone's yard. There's a big black truck parked in front of the house, and there are a few people Hau recognizes from Gladion's house walking in and out carrying things. Gladion stands in the yard, speaking to an older looking kid with white hair and purple tattoos on his arms. Their chatter is hushed, and they all disperse and are gone in the truck almost before Hau can even blink. 

Hau plays the scene through his mind, trying to figure out what was happening. He couldn't analyze it,so he continued on his way to Gladion's house, deciding to wait there until Gladion came back. But when Hau reached the house, Gladion and the big black truck were there, with people moving things from truck to inside the house Gladion stays at. Confused, Hau approaches Gladion where he stands at the door. 

"Who's this?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Gladion and the guy with the purple tattoos say at the same time as they spot Hau walking up. Hau pulls his hood down and runs his fingers through his hair as he starts, "I-"

"I know him from school. I'll handle this." Gladion interrupts and grips Hau's shoulder, hard, leading him away. Hau wants to whine at the pain but Gladion has a very serious, angry look on his face. So Hau remains silent the whole walk they take. Hau doesn't know where they're headed until they reach an alleyway in town between two businesses. 

"Talk." Gladion barks. 

Hau's a bit afraid and confused. So he starts off, "I saw you at someone else's house. Then at your house. What-"

"So you know my little secret then." Gladion breathes coldly, turning away from Hau.

"No, I don't understand." Hau confesses.

"You idiot," Gladion groans and lifts a hand to cover the uncovered part of his face in annoyance. "We're thieves. We steal shit from people's houses."

Hau's eyes bulge. Gladion? A thief? Hau cannot believe it. Hau had so much trust in Gladion and now it feels like he'd been betrayed. He didn't expect his (who he considered) friend to be involved in criminal activity. Gladion seems like an intelligent, beautiful man with a dark past with occasional mood swings. Hau could have never imagined what he's hearing. He really doesn't want to cry in front of Gladion right now, so he swallows the lump in his throat. 

"Why?" He whispers weakly. 

Gladion wraps both arms around his sides and his face is downcast. He sighs again, this time sounding hopeless instead of exasperated. 

"My mom. She... is not a good person. She's verbally and mentally abusive. She didn't want children, she wanted dolls to dress up and do whatever she wanted. So I left. Took my dog, Null and ran away." Gladion looks through Hau and he feels like he can see into his soul. Gladion continues, "She hired people to find us. They killed Null and beat me. I had no where to go. I had to survive. So I joined a gang of thieves."

Gladion's voice is low and Hau has tears sparkling in his eyes. 

"The gang keeps me safe. And in return I do recon for them. I don't like this life but, damn it," Gladion lets his hands hang by his sides, he clenches them and widens his stance, like he's ready to fight, but shifts his gaze away, "It's all I can do."

Hau has tears streaming down his face. "No.." he cries. "No, Gladion, you have me. I want to help and.. and.. I like you. I like you so much." Hau looks into Gladion's eyes pleadingly as the green orbs seem to soften a bit at Hau's unexpected confession. "Please let me help you." Hau sobs. 

Gladion approaches carefully, before winding his arms around Hau's middle. He pulls him in close, and Hau would die if he wasn't so distraught. Gladion's a good head taller, so he rests his lips against Hau's forehead. "I... I like you too, Hau, but I can't. I can't afford any liabilities." Gladion pressed a chaste kiss to Hau's head. 

Hau returns the embrace tearfully. "If I let go, he'll probably leave forever." Hau thinks. So he squeezes as hard as he can. Gladion eventually steps back, and Hau feels cold and lost without Gladion to ground him. Gladion turns away and begins to walk away. Hau can't make himself move. He just stands there in silence. 

\---

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, they see each other later that day at the shelter, it being a mandatory part of their punishment. They make no contact. Both boys' hearts are wounded. They don't speak, don't look near each other. It's as if they are alone. Gladion works on one end of the room and Hau in the opposite. 

"It's bad this time, Jeffery." Hau whispers to the cat as he grooms him. It doesn't even truly dawn on Hau that Gladion said "I like you too" until Hau gets home that night. But he can't find it in himself to be glad. He's too sad at Gladion's condition. Before he goes to bed, he looks in the mirror after a day of sulking and crying and says, "I don't care if Gladion doesn't want it. I will get Lillie and Gladion out of this situation. I will protect my friends." His face morphs into a determined look and he nods forcefully at himself. He goes to bed ready to face a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the last two chapters into one long one. One more!
> 
> *Update: I'm writing the next chapter and it's too long so there will, in fact, be two more chapters.


	6. Birth and other miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied there will be like 8 chapters.

Hau doesn't see Gladion at school the next day either. Hau doesn't blame him anymore. Sure, he misses his quiet presence, but Hau understands what a tough life Gladion leads. He worries all day about Lillie, still living with the dangerous woman. He dotes on her all day at school. 

"Good morning!" Hau greets her as he escorts her to class. 

"Here, have some of my dessert!" He calls, spooning chocolate pudding into her mouth at lunch. "Wait, you've got some riiiiight..." he fades away as he wipes a spot at the corner of her mouth. Moon is staring daggers and Sun mentions, "You can't sweet talk Lillie into getting in her brother's pants." as he rolls his eyes. 

Hau flushes deeply. "N-No! I just..." Hau glances at Moon who's watching very carefully then back to Lillie as he takes her hands, "Gladion told me some stuff about your mom." Silence dances across their table. Ever trying to lighten the mood, Lillie smiles and says, "It's ok! Moon takes good care of me, right?" Lillie leans over to grab Moon's hand too and Moon smiles back in the most gentle way. 

Sun ruins the moment with, "Don't expect me to hold you guys' hands. You're all gay." 

"Pretty much." Moon answers. 

\---

At the animal shelter things are quiet. Gladion's there, but not completely. Hau watches him out of the corner of his eye moving from muscle memory. His face is blank and eyes hollow. What hurts more than anything is observing the way he does everything with no emotion. Usually, Gladion will stop to say hello or pet some of the animals. But today he's all business. 

Hau notices small bedding in a German Shepard's cage. Gladion was right, Samantha looks ready to give birth any moment. He must have put the nesting area in there. 

His attention is called away by Janice bursting in the door and announcing there's a family emergency. She says she has to go and she'll be back soon. She asks the boys to lock up if she's gone too long and apologizes. But as soon as the door closes, Samantha weakly walks to her nesting bed. 

A ripple spreads across her body and she whines. 

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What do I do?!" Hau thinks. "GLADION!! GLADION HELP!" Hau screams. Gladion appears around the corner a few minutes later, starting grumpily, "If Miss Pittles bit you again it's your own damn fault for-" 

"Samantha!!" Hau interrupts. Gladion rushes over. He peers into the cage. "Those are contractions. She's going into labor." He notes calmly while Hau is pacing back and forth with tears in his eyes and screeching things like "what are we gonna do?!" and "puppies?! Oh my gosh!"

Gladion puts a hand on Hau's shoulder and Hau has panicked words bubbling up his throat but he's not even sure what he's saying. Gladion's voice seems far away as he places both hands on Hau's shoulders and something muffled comes out of his mouth. Now Hau can't hear and his heart is beating too fast and oh god he feels like he's gonna vomit. Gladion's still talking and Hau doesn't notice tears running down his own face he's so anxious. Hau closes his eyes and tries to breathe. Finally, something warm and soft collides with his mouth and his eyes fly open. In front of him is Gladion's face, eyes closed, hand tenderly cupping his cheek. And, oh my, that's his lips. Against Hau's. Hau's so shocked he jerks away and his heart races even more but his mind feels lighter and his stomach does too. 

There's a moment of silence before Gladion starts making excuses, "I'm sorry but you were panicking and I had no idea- I mean-"

Hau places a hand on Gladion's cheek like Gladion had done, soft and delicate, and wills his breathing to slow down. He takes a few deep breaths and "No, it's ok," he starts, "I just was surprised"

They share glances as they both blush, before Samantha whines again. They jump away from each other suddenly and Samantha's contractions are picking up. "These puppies are coming, now." Gladion speaks up after clearing his throat. "Stay back. Only intervene if something's wrong."

An hour later, and two puppies in, the second one doesn't seem to be breathing. "Get a warm towel!" Gladion shouts and Hau runs off. Gladion picks up the pup and starts wiping its mouth and nose and rubbing its body, trying to stimulate breathing. When Hau returns with the towel, Gladion keeps rubbing, muttering, "Come on, little guy."

Finally, the puppy takes its first breath, and Gladion holds him a while to make sure he won't stop. "He kinda looks like Null..." Gladion mentions with a small smile. Hau's heart squeezes. Hau touches Gladion's arm, and Gladion rests a hand on his after putting the puppy away with the other to feed. Sensing that as a good sign, Hau reaches down to tangle their fingers together. They sit for hours and watch four more perfect births with their fingers entwined. It's cozy, and Hau's fingers fit perfectly between Gladion's. Hau's never been more content. Hau's never been more in love.

When the ordeal is over, Hau happily pulls Gladion into his arms. "Hau," Gladion begins seriously, "you know I can't-"

"Shh," Hau rests a finger against Gladion's plush, pale lips, "This doesn't have to be anything. This is just me and you."

Hau leads the kiss this time. Just like their fingers, their mouths fit together with perfect balance. It's a sweet, chaste kiss, but Hau savors every second. During the time their lips are together, Hau rests a hand on Gladion's chest. He smiles at the hurried rhythm of Gladion's heart beat as they pull away. "You should come back to school. It's nice having you around." Hau comments over his shoulder as he stands up and begins to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking, "oh gross they're in middle school and kissing?!" Think back to your middle school days. It was over 10 years ago for me, but I barely remember a time when I wasn't kissing boys and girls.


	7. Things get worse before they get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 1,000 hits! I love u!!

Things begin to go downhill. 

It's just like any other day in the beginning. Hau shows up to school that morning in a cheerful mood. He spots Gladion outside, leaning against a column reading a book. School hasn't let in yet so Hau approaches with a cute, "Hi, Gladion!" Gladion wears a faint blush as he takes Hau in, book falling from hand. He flusters and picks the book up, smoothing down one side of his hair, straightening up and "Hello, Hau." He mutters in his deep, velvety voice. 

Hau giggles and begins a light conversation. Gladion appears shy at first, but Hau slowly draws him out. Gladion chuckles at a comment Hau made, before his face falls seriously at something in the distance. Hau turns to see what's wrong, but just sees Lillie and Moon walking toward them. Lillie has on an eye patch. "That's odd" Hau thinks.

When they are close, Gladion calls "Lillie, what's on your eye?"

She flushes and starts, "Oh, um, I just poked myself in the eye yesterday- and um-"

Gladion scowls and rips the cotton cover off her face to reveal a dark purple bruise on her eye. His fists ball up and "Did that- did she do this?" He asks with his voice quivering in anger. Lillie doesn't respond, just shifts her gaze downward and tears prickle in her eyes. Moon wraps her arms around Lillie as Gladion's breathing picks up. He's breathing hard, through his nose, eyes closed and shoulders tense. Hau chews on his lip and places a hand on Gladion's shoulder. 

"I'll fucking kill her." He breathes angrily. Hau takes Gladion by the shoulders and "Hey. Hey look at me." He tries. Gladion turns away and throws a hard punch at the brick wall behind them. The wall is unharmed, with Gladion facing it, seething in fury, but Gladion's hand drips crimson. Hau is a little afraid, having never seen anyone so angry. "He must not even feel the pain, he's so high on adrenaline." Hau thinks mournfully. 

He tries again. "Gladion." He says calmly but forcefully. "I'm going to kill her." He repeats. 

"No, listen." Hau comments as Sun arrives at the situation and begins trying to calm Lillie's crying with Moon. He doesn't speak. 

"Focus, Gladion." Hau says firmly and this time everyone turns to hear him. "I've spoken to my grandpa about this before. Follow me, we're going to my house and we're going to get this situation settled once and for all." Hau takes control of the moment. They all (reluctantly on Gladion's part) agree to follow Hau. 

When they get to Hau's house, Hau calls Hala. "How bad is it?" He asks after Hau explains its time to finish what they had already talked about. "Bad." Hau responds. 

"I'll be right home."

With Hala on his way home and Lillie calming down with Sun and Moon on either side of her (Moon holding her hand and pressing kisses to her forehead, repeating "none of this is your fault"), Hau decides to check on Gladion who's standing quietly, looking out the window with his arms crossed and frown lines sketched all over. 

"Hey," Hau tries. Silence. Hau sighs. "I know it's rough right now but I promise, on my life, that things will be okay, Gladion. I'd do anything to make you happy." Hau leaves briefly to get a first aid box and begins wrapping Gladion's hand in gauze. Gladion flinches but says nothing. When Hau's done he rests his head on Gladion's back, between his shoulder blades and grips onto the sides of his shirt. He lifts himself on his toes to press a small peck on the back of Gladion's neck and whispers, "I love you." 

Hau then retreats toward Lillie and squats down in front of her. "Lillie I know this is hard," Hau starts with sympathy in his eyes. "But I need to know. Did your mom hit you anywhere else?" Tears gather in her eyes again as she sniffles and pulls up her long sleeves and pulls down her socks to reveal more bruises. She also points to a few places hidden under her clothing like her ribs. She hiccups, and tries to explain, "I-I was on the ground, and she- k- kicked me here."

Gladion walks over to inspect the other bruises. Suddenly, he grabs her hand and kneels next to Hau on the ground.

"I'm- fuck- I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Lillie. I shouldn't have left you there. I shouldn't have- I should have-" Lillie gets on the floor too, and hugs her brother. The siblings both sniffle. "It's okay, Gladion. I don't blame you. I love you." She sobs. 

Hala comes home to a house full of young teens with tears in their eyes. Hau leaves Gladion and Lillie with Sun and Moon as he pulls Hala into the kitchen to explain and to call the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry it's short. Almost done!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Twitter: @lukapoppin


End file.
